1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cooking utensils and more particularly pertains to a new cooking whip for mixing foods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cooking utensils is known in the prior art. More specifically, cooking utensils heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U. S. Pat. No. 884,085; U.S. Pat. No. 871,247; U.S. Pat. No. 2,208,337; U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,939; U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,255; U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,510; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 292,959.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new cooking whip. The inventive device includes an elongate tubular handle portion. A whip portion has a head and a plurality of resiliently deformable loops extending from the head. The whip portion is detachably coupled to the lower end of the handle portion. An elongate shaft portion with opposite first and second ends and a longitudinal axis extending between the ends is removably insertable in the handle portion. The first end of the shaft portion is coupled to the head of the whip portion.
In these respects, the cooking whip according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of mixing foods.